


When We Die

by percybcths



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, Bellarke, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Simulation AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well all the 100 are, basically just all fluff, i don't know what to tag, murven - Freeform, none of it was real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percybcths/pseuds/percybcths
Summary: “How are you here? Where even is here?” she asks, looking around again.They let go of each other, “We’re on the Ark, we were never sent down to Earth, it was all in our heads. Some sort of simulation, I guess.”





	When We Die

Clarke wakes up with a pounding sensation in her head. She opens her eyes and all she sees is white. She hears a few voices that she can recognize, they’re loud, but she can’t comprehend anything that’s being said. 

Clarke turns her head to see Raven already looking at her.

“Are we dead?” Clarke asks the dark haired girl.

“Kind of, I guess.”

“What’s happening?” she asks, sitting up. She realizes she has something connected to her head and yanks it off, briefly being reminded of waking up in Mount Weather. 

She starts looking around, searching for someone in particular. 

“I’m still trying to figure that out, I’ve been awake the longest.” A voice that isn’t Raven’s replies.

Clarke whips her head towards the direction of the voice, thinking she’d never hear it again, she whispers, “Wells?”

He smiles at her and tears start to form in her eyes, she lunges out of the bed she’s sitting in and rushes over to him. She hugs him as soon as she reaches him, wrapping her arms around his neck while he immediately responds with tightly placing his arms around her waist. 

“How are you here? Where even is here?” she asks, looking around again.

They let go of each other, “We’re on the Ark, we were never sent down to Earth, it was all in our heads. Some sort of simulation, I guess.”

Clarke immediately feels sick to her stomach, none of it was real. She takes a seat on Wells’ cot, suddenly not having enough strength to stand.

“None of it was real?” she asks Wells, looking for verbal confirmation.

Wells bends down to her level, “I know it’s crazy to think about, my dad put us in here to see how long we could survive on Earth and which one of us would last the longest.”

Clarke turns behind her to see Raven’s reaction to all of this new information, but is surprised to not see her there anymore. Then, Clarke really starts to look at the people around her. She spots Monty desperately clinging onto someone, sobbing. It hits her.

“Jasper?” she says in complete disbelief. First Wells is back and now Jasper, too.

“When you die, you wake up back on the Ark,” Wells pauses, “it all felt so real. I don’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing that we still have our memories from being down there.”

Clarke keeps looking around, seeing all these people she thought were dead, people she thought she’d never see again. Jasper. Charlotte. Fox. Atom. Finn. She can’t keep up with it all.

Everyone is reuniting. Even Finn and Raven are sharing a hug. But Finn keeps staring at Clarke. Ignoring him, Clarke, again, starts looking around the room, and she finally spots one of the Blake siblings. Octavia’s looking around the room, seeming confused and sad. Clarke’s heart breaks, Lincoln wasn’t real. The one person Octavia loved more than anything, the love that saved her and broke her all in one, wasn’t even real.

Then it hits Clarke in full force. Madi never even existed.

Clarke shudders, “Oh my god,” she breathes out. 

She feels the tears starting to build up, and she on the verge of full on sobbing when she hears her name being yelled out. Everyone goes silent and turns to look at her. But Clarke isn’t paying attention to them, all she can think is ‘I know that voice’ and she breaks.

With tears now streaming down her face, she pushes through people trying to get the voice as fast as possible. Suddenly the crowd parts, and she sees him. 

Bellamy.

He looks much younger, no beard in sight. She laughs a little at that, missing this look on him. He’s just standing ten feet away from her, staring at her and her long hair in a braid, just like the first time he saw her on the drop ship.

He takes one step towards and that’s all it takes, they’re colliding into each other’s arms. Holding onto each other tightly as if they haven’t seen each other in years.

Clarke doesn’t know or care about how long they stand there, in front on everyone, just hugging each other, she buries her face in his neck and he does the same.

“Well there’s something I thought I’d never see.” Wells comments.

Clarke is instantly reminded of her and Bellamy reuniting after she escaped Mount Weather, when Octavia said the same thing. She laughs, finally pulling away from Bellamy, only to lean back against him as he puts his arm around her shoulder. Everyone starts gravitating towards them now, as if waiting to be told what’s next. Just like on the ground, Clarke and Bellamy are the leaders.

When Jasper comes into view, Bellamy lets his arm fall off Clarke’s shoulder and instantly crushes him into a hug. Clarke starts to look around again, searching for Octavia. She finds her in the corner with her head on Murphy’s shoulder. Emori wasn’t real either, she’s reminded. Those two will help each other, it’ll be a nice friendship, Clarke thinks.

She feels a hand land on her shoulder and slide down her arm. Clarke looks over realizing Bellamy joined her again. Her hand now in his, she smiles at him.

“Okay, I really can’t wrap my head around this.” Wells speaks up upon seeing the exchange between the two.

Someone comes up behind him and chuckles at his words, “Just wait,” Raven says, “soon it’ll be weird if you ever see them apart from each other.”

Finn joins in next to Raven, looking at Bellamy and Clarke’s hands with slight confusion.

“Where’s O?” Bellamy asks, looking around for his little sister.

“I’m right here Big Bro.” Octavia replies, parting through the crowd with Murphy in tow.

Once Raven spots Murphy, she punches him in the arm, “You dumbass!”

“Ow!” he yells back, “What was that for?”

Raven glares, “You know exactly what that’s for.”

Murphy glares back and the air around them gets a bit uncomfortable.

“Thanks, though.” Raven says softly, jumping up and hugging him quickly. Murphy’s face softens bit before his walls are back up.

“What can I say, I always said I’d die for a pretty girl.” he says, winking at her. Raven in return just rolls her eyes and punches his arm again.

“So, now what do we do?” Finn asks, breaking the silence.

“We wait,” Wells answers, “the council has to figure out what to do with us since technically none of us survived in the end.”

People start breaking off, seemingly accepting Wells’ answer. Bellamy let’s go of Clarke’s hand to move over to Octavia. Finn then walks towards Clarke.

“I never thought I’d see you and Bellamy together.”

“We’re not together.” she snaps.

“Oh,” is the only thing that he gets out before she walks away from him, slowly making her way towards Jasper. She’s unsure if he even wants to talk to her. But once he see her, his face breaks out into a full-blown grin, and jumps at her, colliding into her arms. She forgot how much younger and happier he used to look.

“It’s okay,” he simply whispers into her shoulder. She smiles, relieved he doesn’t hate her, and squeezes him harder. They let go and Jasper quickly looks above her head. She already knows why.

Clarke turns around to face Bellamy and smiles up at him.

“The 100 all back together, it kind of feels surreal.” Clarke says. He simply nods back at her.

“Now we can all get back to calling you two mom and dad.” Jasper teases. Clarke just rolls her eyes at him. She grabs Bellamy’s hand and walks away from the crowd.

“How’s Octavia?” she asks him, once they’re as alone as they can be.

“Still shaken up, but we all are.”

“It’s so weird to know that Lexa wasn’t real. That Madi-” Clarke shakes her head, “that all of those people, the grounders, the mountain men, A.L.I.E, weren’t real.”

“I know. But all we can do is keep moving forward, and who knows, maybe Earth really is habitable,” he says, shrugging. 

“Maybe all the people we made up in our heads are really down there, waiting for us,” Clarke pauses, “maybe Echo’s down there waiting for you.” she finishes, looking up at him.

Bellamy turns to look down at her, “I don’t think we were really meant to be,” he says, “besides she knew from the beginning I was in love with someone else.”

“Oh,” Clarke breathes out.

“And even though it’s only been a few weeks,” Bellamy continues, still looking at Clarke, “it feels like you and I have been missing each other for seven years. And I’m done with that, so whatever comes next, we’ll deal with it. Together.” he finishes, intertwining their fingers.

“Together.” Clarke looks down and smiles at their hands before looking back up at him. They both start to lean in, smiling at each other once more, having anticipated this moment for seven years. Then, they hear a loud crash and “ta da!”

They lean away from each other, sighing, and walk towards the noise. They find Raven smiling at them, “I got the door opened,” she says nonchalantly, “didn’t really feel like waiting for the council to come decide what to do with us.”

She turns to her left, where Murphy is standing, and smugly says, “Not just a pretty girl.”

“Hey, I knew you were smart, I was just saying that you’re also hot.” he says, turning and walking out the door.

Raven gasps, running after him, yelling, “You said pretty, not hot, dumbass!” 

Bellamy laughs at the two and then turns around to face the rest of the 100, “So who’s ready to go back to Earth for real this time?” he shouts. Getting positive yells back.

“Ready?” Clarke asks him.

He looks down at her and smiles, “As long as you’re by my side, I’m ready for anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> this whole fic is literally, 100% Jill's dialogue and ideas, I just added small details. So basically give credits to her and anyone else who came up with this idea because it lowkey blew my mind.


End file.
